<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Night by FreeArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468482">A Perfect Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive'>FreeArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After Academy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darla Pratt never got flustered over boys. </i>
</p><p>  <i>They got flustered over her. A heartbreaker, a leading bitch, a cruel witch—she knew all the names. She didn't care what others called her; to her back or to her face. She wore them with pride. Because boys liked her. And she would never back away from that. </i></p><p>  <i>Because who didn't love the thrill of being desired? Of being wanted? </i></p><p>  <i>And who didn't love the power that came with it? </i></p><p><i>However, Darla Pratt got very flustered over girls. </i> </p><p>{Darla x Jo}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darla Pratt/Jo (Ever After Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heehee the first fic of 2021! Here's to a good year of writing! Anyway, after Jo showed up and we saw Darla's massive crush I 👀 I had to! So here we are! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darla Pratt never got flustered over boys. </p><p>They got flustered over <em> her</em>. A heartbreaker, a leading bitch, a cruel witch—she knew all the names. She didn't care what others called her; to her back or to her face. She wore them with pride. Because boys <em> liked </em>her. And she would never back away from that. </p><p>Because who didn't love the thrill of being desired? Of being wanted? </p><p>And who didn't love the power that came with it? </p><p>Darla waltzed through the academy like it was hers and didn't care for any boy that came her way. With them, she had the upper hand. Always. </p><p>However, Darla Pratt got very flustered over <em> girls. </em> </p><p>Darla sighed and pressed her face into the pages of her book. "Stupid, stupid Jo…" </p><p>Jo was the quite the opposite of stupid. What she should be saying was "Stupid, stupid Darla" for letting her heart be snatched so easily. Jo walked into the classroom and had her with one soft smile. Leash, collar, she fell to knees with a gasp. </p><p>Maybe it was karma for being the heartbreaker, but she so often pretended not to have one to break. She didn't like the table being turned on her. </p><p>"Stupid, stupid, Darla…" </p><p>What time was it now? She had to put extra hours in studying because she found herself unable to focus in class. Not when Jo was there. Darla sighed and lifted her head. Right. This class wasn't even that hard. Why did she have such problems? </p><p>Because every time she stared at the sheet she was reminded of Jo leaning over her shoulder, laughing softly as she turned her to the correct page. And that did bad things to her heart. </p><p>Why was she so weak? Why did her face heat just remembering it? Because Darla, stupid Darla Pratt, was very very gay. </p><p>She turned the page after not reading a word on it. Dammit. She needed to focus. She looked back down and the words swam before her eyes. Just a crush, it was. At least, she pretended it was. It would go away. It had to. It had to go- </p><p>"Hi, Darla." </p><p>
  <em> Oh God, oh please, no-  </em>
</p><p>Darla looked up to see Jo standing on the other side of the table. </p><p>She both cursed the ground she walked on and praised the air she breathed. </p><p>What a twisted feeling this was. To both be so in love but also hate it so much. Her heart seized and she cried internally. Why? Why her? </p><p>"Jo! Um-!" Again, Darla never got flustered over boys. Girls on the other hand… "What are you doing here?" </p><p>She hadn't meant it to sound so accusatory but her natural tone slipped out. Wasn’t that terrible? She didn’t want Jo to think bad of her. But perhaps that would be better then. Easier to get over this. Easier to prevent her heart from being broken. </p><p>"Oh, Mallory wanted me to fetch her a couple of books," Jo said mildly. "What are you doing?" </p><p>Darla looked down at her book and promptly forgot how to read. "Uh…" </p><p>Jo laughed lightly, and came around to stand behind her. "Oh? Are you struggling in class?" </p><p>"No!" </p><p>Jo looked at her and Darla could not lie. </p><p>"Fine. <em> Maybe."  </em></p><p>Jo lifted a brow. "I know I'm new but I'm your class assistant. You can always ask me for help." </p><p>Except Darla didn't want to ask her for help. She didn’t have trouble with anything in the class or the material. Because her problem was <em> her </em> and her stupid little crush. Little? Darla groaned inwardly at herself. <em> Massive</em>. </p><p>"Oh <em> no, </em>I couldn't bother you with this."  </p><p>"Nonsense." Jo set her books aside and sat down next to her. "I'd love to help you." </p><p>And with eyes like those, how could Darla say no? </p><p>She weakly nodded and made a mental reminder to study at home from now on. If she wanted to do actual work, she couldn't do with distractions. Especially if distractions popped up out of nowhere. </p><p>"What seems to be the problem?" Jo asked, leaning over. "What are you getting stuck on?" </p><p>"I… I can't focus," she admitted. </p><p>"Oh? So it isn't the material?" </p><p>Darla shook her head, for that was all she could do. She couldn’t give herself away. </p><p>"Well, in that case-" Jo closed her book over. "-talk to me." </p><p>"...excuse me?" </p><p>"Talk to me," she repeated. "Something is distracting you, consuming your thoughts. Are you okay?" </p><p>Kind. Kind. Kind. Why was she kind? </p><p>Why couldn't Jo be like her and crush her heart? It would hurt oh so much but then she'd be able to recover, get over the heartache and live her life as it was. But Jo was kind, and could never do something like that. </p><p>And so the leash only tightened. </p><p>Darla could lose herself in her eyes. </p><p>"Or you don't have to talk. Maybe we could hang out and-" </p><p>
  <em> "No."  </em>
</p><p>For the first time this evening, Darla had a clear thought. </p><p>She couldn't do that to herself. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"No, wait-" <em> Stupid. Stupid, what was she doing? </em>"I actually have to go," she managed. "I'm so sorry." </p><p>Jo smiled. "I see. Maybe tomorrow or?" </p><p>"But I'm so busy planning the dance." Admittedly she was. But at this point, she scrambled for something. Anything to avoid the most beautiful person in the world. </p><p>"The dance!" Jo's eyes lit up. "You are planning that?" </p><p>"...yes?" </p><p>Jo sighed contently, eyes drifting off to a far place. "I've never been to a dance properly. I've always had to… stand in the background. This will be the first.." </p><p>And it was then Darla <em> knew </em>she had to make this the best first dance ever. </p><p>God, she was whipped. </p><p>She placed her hands on her hips and smiled, real, genuine. When was the last time she’d done that? "Well, when <em> I </em> plan dances, they are <em> unforgettable."  </em></p><p>"I'm sure." </p><p>From anyone else that would have been rudely sarcastic. </p><p>Anyone but Jo. </p><p>"Anyway!" Darla grabbed her book and gave her her warmest smile, this one a little forced. She hated to leave. "I have to go! See you tomorrow!" </p><p>And she ran as quickly as possible. Jo's eyes burned holes into her back and her cheeks heated in shame. She never ran. She never acted like this. This wasn't her. When had she become so weak? </p><p>"Darla, are you okay?" Omar stood by the door with a couple of books in his arms, glasses slightly askew. "You look red-" </p><p><em> "Never </em>talk to me," she snapped. </p><p>She didn't care if Jo heard her, didn't care that she <em> might </em> care if Jo heard her, didn't care, didn't care- </p><p>The door swung closed behind her and then she was free. The corridor was empty, save a couple down the end. But they didn’t see her. They wouldn’t care. She needed to get out of her as quickly as possible. </p><p>Darla pressed a hand to her forehead. </p><p>"What is wrong with me?"</p><p>But she knew. She knew exactly what was wrong.</p><hr/><p>"No, the chandelier is supposed to be turned to the left! They’re supposed to match!" she snapped. "I told you this!" </p><p>Everything had to be perfect. </p><p>It wasn't. </p><p>So for the past hour she'd run around and corrected every small mistake she found. And it wasn't an easy feat. </p><p>For some reason, no one in the academy could listen to instructions. No matter how much she told them that the tables had to be set to the right of the hall and everything 15cm from the edge, no one got it right. And now the chandelier? Did she have to do everything herself? </p><p>The student grumbled under their breath but quickly set about making it right. </p><p>If only it would stay that way. She didn’t know what she was going to do. </p><p>“Oh, Darla!” one of the teachers said, appearing beside her. “You’ve done a wonderful job.” </p><p>“But it is not perfect.” </p><p>“Perfect? Everything looks great.” </p><p>Great. Great wasn’t perfect last time she looked. And tonight had to be perfect. </p><p>It was Jo's first dance and Darla had sworn she'd make it perfect for her. Not that Jo would know. She wouldn't tell her that that was her goal because that would really expose her heart. </p><p>But perhaps Darla would look from afar, try to see her reaction. </p><p>After all, she already did that, didn't she? </p><p>"Thank you," she managed to get out, without snapping at the teacher. She knew none of them would punish her, not with the weight of her family name. But that didn't mean she could yell at them. Even that had limits. </p><p>The teacher drifted away and Darla sighed. </p><p>Why was she like this? </p><p>Why did she care? </p><p>She knew she shouldn't but deep down she never had a choice. Jo walked into her heart and took it with her, when she left that classroom on her very first day. And Darla was powerless to stop her. </p><p>She closed her eyes and sighed. Whatever. She would deal with her crush like she did with every weak emotion of hers. Hold it close to her chest until time let her go. </p><p>"I said left-!" </p><p>Somehow, the dance managed to start. There were a few things she wished she could change but it didn't matter now. She'd know. But no one else would notice. </p><p>Darla tapped her fingers lightly against her arm as people started arriving. Here came the gaggle of girls chatting away to each other. She'd be with them if it hadn't been her job to set up. But it did sting when none of them even looked her way. </p><p>Not that she cared. </p><p>She didn't of course. </p><p>It was just… annoying. Like every other thing in her life. </p><p>Darla suppressed a sigh and went to survey the tables. They'd been messed up the moment the students descended onto them so no matter. The punch was good. Great. As she scanned everything, she could find no immediate faults. </p><p>Seemingly in order, she turned back around. And sighed. </p><p>(FMC) and her brother arrived, along with their new gang of friends. She was curious about them—each strange enough by themselves. Nora, gorgeous and smart but with an otherworldly air. Ezra, rude and cold but with sharp entrancing eyes. Lucas, charming as his name goes with the manner of royalty. Each interesting. Not that she cared. </p><p>But with them came… Jo. </p><p>"Hi, Darla! I'm not overdressed, am I?" she said brightly, bouncing right up to her.  </p><p>Darla opened her mouth to respond but every word died on her tongue as Jo spun around. She hadn't worn her uniform like most of the other students but a stunning dress that made her mouth dry. <em> My god. </em> </p><p>"No… you… dress… good." </p><p>Why did they all look at her? </p><p>Oh, right, because that was hardly a full sentence. Darla spun on her heel and pushed her way back into the dance. </p><p>Away from Jo. Away from them. Just away to ease her aching heart. </p><p>How unfair was it that Jo could do this to her. Why did she let her? Darla didn't like boys so it was easy to play with them. But Darla loved girls and especially ones like Jo. So she sighed. </p><p>She just had to focus on the dance. </p><p>It was her job to make sure everything went smoothly. No reason to have to be around her. She hoped Jo enjoyed herself though. </p><p>It also didn't bother her at all that none of her friends came to see how she was doing. Instead they stood over by themselves and danced. She didn't watch them. She didn't feel her chest sink a little. </p><p>This dance sucked. </p><p>Everything was perfect and still… </p><p>She sighed and went to sit down. Why did she bother? No one cared about her anyways. It was her fault—she turned on everyone before they had a chance to hurt her. Better to hurt than be hurt, she believed. Maybe that wasn't true. But it was too late now. </p><p>"Hi, Darla." </p><p>Darla looked up and almost fell off her seat. </p><p>Jo smiled down at her. "May I sit here?" </p><p>"Yes!" Quick and loud. </p><p>Darla cringed inwardly at herself. She never could control herself around Jo. </p><p>Jo beamed and sat down next to her. Why. Why. <em> Why. </em> </p><p>"The dance is amazing," Jo said. "Such a wonderful time." </p><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying it." </p><p>She was. Even if she wasn't, she'd done this for Jo. If she was happy, then it was a success. She deserved nice things—would give them to her if she could. </p><p>"Are you?" </p><p>Darla blinked twice, surprised. </p><p>"I asked if you were enjoying yourself?" </p><p>"Oh." Darla cleared her throat. "I guess I am." </p><p>Jo looked at her and Darla didn't know what to do. It was a lie, of course. She wasn't enjoying herself at all. But she couldn't say that. So she just nodded and looked back ahead. </p><p>Jo didn't call her out on her lie. Thankfully. However- </p><p>"Would you like to dance?"</p><p>"What?!" </p><p>"Would you like to dance?" Jo repeated. </p><p>So easily, asked as if it wasn't the most important question of her life. Darla stared at her. </p><p>"Of course, you do not need to if you do not want to," Jo added. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Why me?" </p><p>Darla wasn't worthy of her. Why would she ask her to dance of everyone? </p><p>Jo smiled, that warm warm smile. "Because I like you." </p><p>No. No. What? No. She must have misheard. Darla cleared her throat, though her heart rose within her. <em> Oh, be steady. </em> She couldn't do this. She couldn't pretend that this didn't affect her. She couldn't pretend. </p><p>"Darla?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I like you." </p><p>She said it again. There was no way she misheard her again. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Jo frowned. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." </p><p>"I'm not! I just-" how to explain how she felt? "-am trying to process this." She raised a hand. "I… I like you too." </p><p>Nothing could have prepared her for the wonderful smile that crossed Jo's face. Darla knew she had it bad. Her entire heart seized and fluttered within her and she might have fallen in love. </p><p>"That is wonderful!" Jo beamed. "So? Would you like to dance?" </p><p>Darla shyly took her hand and rose to her feet. They made it to the dance floor together. </p><p>She didn't know how to dance, not with Jo around. But she managed. </p><p>They danced together, as if no one else existed. The other people, mere moving bodies without faces, didn't matter. She only saw Jo and her entire heart sped up. How did she end up here? How did she manage to make it? </p><p>Jo grabbed her hand and pulled her close, that wonderful smile painted across her face. Darla swore she fell more in love. </p><p>But then lips brushed her ear, and a voice like a song sung straight at her heart. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Darla almost died on the spot. </p><p>But Jo held her hands close to her, eyes wide and sincere. Oh, how could anyone resist her? Darla had fallen so fast and hard for her—she could not deny her. </p><p>"Please." </p><p>Jo leaned in first. </p><p>But it was Darla who closed the gap. </p><p>Gentle, a soft caress and a breath into hers. Darla didn't want quick and fast, no matter how hard her heart fell. She wanted slow so she could experience everything with her. </p><p>Everything started out terribly but... </p><p>Her night became perfect after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! 💜 Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving a comment to make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>